herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ramsey
Ramsey 'is a hacker and the creator of God's Eye. She is a supporting protagonist in ''Furious 7 and in The Fate of the Furious, the eighth film in the franchise. She is portrayed by Nathalie Emmanuel.' Biography Pre-Movie Ramsey is the creator of a hacking device known as the "God's Eye". The God's Eye is able to hack any brand of technology using a camera and feed information gathered back to its user under four minutes or less. While Ramsey was aware of the advantages that the God's Eye provided for both good and bad purposes, she could not destroy it. Ramsey sent her the God's Eye to Abu Dhabi to her friend Safar, for safe keeping. She was later kidnapped by Mose Jakande's men. Traveling by road, Jakanade's men planned to bring her to him, where they would later disappear to a secure location and torture her for information about God's Eye's whereabouts. ''Furious 7 Ramsey is still being held captive by Kiet and his men when Dominic Toretto and his crew reach the Caucasus Mountains. The back of the transport she was held in was torn away, and Brian O'Conner boarded the bus and rescued her. She was forced to jump from the vehicle onto Dominic's 1970 Dodge Charger R/T. On the hood of the car, Ramsey is almost killed by Deckard Shaw, who tried to run Dominic off the road. Dominic uses the hydraulic system in the Charger to fling Ramsey up toward the sunroof of the car, where she climbs inside. Dominic and Ramsey are pursued into the forest by Deckard until Roman Pearce intervenes and drives Deckard off a steep incline. Back on the road, Ramsey and Dominic are cornered by Jakande and his personal convoy. Jakande tries to barter for Ramsey, allowing Dominic to escape with his life. Dominic, however, turns the car toward the edge of the cliff and advises Ramsey to put on a helmet. Dominic drives the Charger off the cliff, crashing the car to get away from Jakande. Ramsey passes out on the way down and is later extracted from the vehicle by Dominic and the others. When she regains consciousness, the team goes through the motions of making sure she was unharmed from the crash. Dominic asks about the location of the God's Eye, and Ramsey admits that she sent the device to a friend in Abu Dhabi. When Brian mentions that Jakande's men would've tortured her for that information, Ramsey tells him that she didn't trust Jakande's men, but she would be able to trust them, based on the loyalty they show toward each other. When they arrive in Abu Dhabi, Safar explains that he sold the God's Eye to a Jordanian prince who wanted the device for a speed drive of Lykan HyperSport, one of the most expensive cars ever built. Safar helps Ramsey and the others by getting them invited to the Prince's party in the third and tallest of the Etihad Towers. She helped Tej Parker hack the security of the tower with the help of Letty Ortiz. For a time they were able to allow Brian and Dominic access to the Lykan HyperSport. However, when Letty was caught by Kara, one of the prince's security guards, and the tower's security shut Ramsey and Tej out of the system. She and Tej fled the tower and regrouped with the others at Safar's garage. With the God's Eye back in their possession, Ramsey uses it to locate Shaw, who was hiding in an abandoned warehouse outside of the city. When Dominic, Brian and Mr. Nobody's attempt to kill Shaw without the others failed, they lost the God's Eye to Jakande. Ramsey follows the others to Los Angeles, where they formulate a plan to hack her device to regain control. In order to do so, they would use Ramsey in a game of "hot potato". Ramsey accompanied Brain in his 2012 Nissan GT-R R35 when the mission began. Ramsey began hacking the God's Eye from Brian's car. Jakande picked up Ramsey's location using the God's Eye and pursued her using the remote controlled drone. Brian passed her off to Roman Pearce and Tej, and she continued hacking the God's Eye until Jakande destroyed the radio tower she was using. With the connection lost, Tej and Roman avoided the drone for a time until they were forced to abandon their car. Ramsey was assumed dead by Jakande, unaware that the bridge Roman's car was destroyed under hid Letty Ortiz's car, where Ramsey was taken. When Ramsey questioned what they planned on doing when Letty was caught, Letty told her that "they were it". Ramsey and Letty continued to try and avoid the drone with little success. Letty's car was damaged by a missile and nearly destroyed were it not for the intervention of Luke Hobbs, who crashed the drone with a stolen ambulance. Ramsey is able to hack the God's Eye and regains control of her device. Letty and Ramsey are fired upon by a vengeful Jakande, who tries to kill them. The combined efforts of Hobbs's and Dominic's intervention prevented the terrorist from killing them both. After Jakande is killed by Hobbs and Dominic recovers from his second car crash, Rasmey joins the crew on the beach some time later. She watches Brian play wit his son, Jack and his girlfriend, Mia Toretto. When Dominic prepares to leave the group, Ramsey asks him if he plans on saying goodbye to them. Dominic tells her that it's "never goodbye" and leaves the beach. Personality A woman dedicated to computers and programs, Ramsey views life from a "binary" point of view: A series of ones and zeros. She can easily deduce who she can or cannot trust using that point of view alone. She applied her thinking to Dominic Toretto's crew, deducing that only fear or loyalty was what kept a group like theirs together. In general, Ramsey is a strong willed and hardheaded individual, not unlike most in Toretto's crew. Her cockiness and self-assured personality will often rub people the wrong way. Fundamentally, she is a "good person" and is a loner, preferring to be on her own, uncomfortable with being around groups. Ramsey's primary passion is that of technology and chiefly, hacking. Category:Female Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Non-Action Category:Weaklings Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Thieves Category:Chaotic Good Category:Vengeful Category:Protectors Category:Honorable Category:Brutes Category:Successful Category:Elementals Category:Tragic Category:Deal Makers Category:Unwanted Category:Strategists Category:Cowards Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Strong-Willed Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic